


Wish a Thousand Wishes

by iwritesinsandtragedies, qwerty28274



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Decapitation, F/F, F/M, Fem!Dean Winchester - Freeform, High School AU, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Violence, did my best not to make John that much of an asshole, fem!Gabriel, fem!Sam Winchester - Freeform, like wtf, not sure how well I did, possible rape themes, this show has a serious lack of last names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesinsandtragedies/pseuds/iwritesinsandtragedies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/qwerty28274
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage love story in Cali. Falling in love, chasing hot boys, and just being normal teens. A small reprieve from the hunter's life, but what about when the Winchesters must return to that life?</p><p>((Title credit to the song Me, You and Steve by Garfunkel and Oates))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> So, we will each be writing a chapter every other chapter, and hopefully it's going to make a decent story! The relationships will come eventually, I promise, but foundations must be founded first. As in all good writing, treat it like a house. JK I don't know where that came from. Um, enjoy! Sorry for short chapters.

Another hunt, another school. Typical, monotonous. Deanna sighed and looked back at her little sister sitting in the back seat of their dad's car, staring out the window and ignoring both her and their dad.

She sighed and reached over to turn up the radio, her dad's eyes flickering to watch her movements before crawling into the back seat.

"Whatcha watchin' for, Sammy?"

"Cows." came the muttered and mildly annoyed answer. Sammy had really liked that last school, and Deanna knew she was tired of moving around.

"Wanna play the alphabet game with me?" she asked, tucking her ash blonde hair behind her ear.

"Not right now, Dea." Samantha said softly, turning her head to look at her older sister. This was going to make the eighth school this year, and it was only December. "Where are we going again?"

Deanna grinned at her little sister's change of the subject. Don't dwell and you won't get hurt, that's what she kept trying to tell the younger girl. "Cal-i-forn-i-a, darlin'. Cal-i-forn-i-a." she grinned at her father in the rear-view mirror, slinging an arm around her little sister's shoulders.

"Why're you so happy about it?" Sam grumbled.

"Cos, Sammy! Beaches! Shirtless hot guys! Everybody knows that the guys in California are drop-dead gorgeous!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Dea."

"Oh, I forgot. You're still hung up on Cary Elwes, aren't you?"

Sam blushed. "Daaaaad!"

"Deanna, be nice to your little sister." John scolded.

"Yes, sir." she retracted her arm from the younger girl's shoulder. "Why /aren't/ you excited to go to Cali, Sammy?"

"I liked Oregon." she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I had just made /friends/ there, Dea. I realise /you/ don't care about that kind of thing, but I do."

"Sammy-"

"Just let me be miserable in peace."

"Fine." Deanna drew back from her sister and crawled back up to the front seat, and Samantha thought she looked for all the world like a kicked puppy.

~~~

"Dean." John said softly, shaking his oldest daughter. "Dean wake up."

"Mmpf." Deanna nuzzled into her hoodie and curling away from her father.

"Deanna."

Emerald eyes slowly opened, squinting in the harsh streetlight. "Time izzit?"

"One in the morning. I need you to take your sister inside."

Deanna blinked a couple times before nodding and climbed out of the car, pulling her sweatshirt over her head.

"C'mon, Sammy." she muttered, sliding one arm under the younger girl's knees, the other supporting her back.

Samantha muttered something and curled into the warmth of her sister, not yet waking.

Deanna held her sister close and waited for their dad to get the duffels and unlock the motel room door, shivering slightly in the cool California winter air.

John slung the duffel bags over his shoulder and gently nudged his older daughter aside to get to the door. Sliding the key into the lock, he quickly unlocked the door and directed his daughters inside before following after them and relocking the door. He made quick work of laying down salt lines and Deanna sunk to one of the beds and laid Samantha down, tucking her in and quickly crawling under the covers as well.

John turned to see his two girls in one bed, Deanna out like a light.

"I could've slept on the couch." he murmured to himself. Shrugging, he got into the other bed and soon fell asleep himself.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter. Note to readers, if anyone is wondering: Cate (qwerty28274) and I (iwritesinsandtragedies, but you can call me Test) both write individual chapters and we might not always update this quickly, we were just really pumped up to do this because we had like fifty ideas going back and forth to each other. 
> 
> Go check out our other fics too, please! Thanks!

_I_   _keep running around_  
_Trying to find the ground_  
_But my head is in the stars_  
_And my feet are in the sky_  
_Well I'm nobody's baby_  
_I'm everybody's girl_  
_I'm the queen of nothing_  
_I'm the king of the world_

\--First Aid Kit, 'King of the World'

 --

Deanna woke to sunlight in her eyes and the quiet click of a motel door--and no Dad, which wasn't really all that surprising anymore. Maybe when she was little it would have frightened her, still; but not now.

She sighed and pulled Sammy to her chest a little tighter, a little harder.

Sammy would like Cali. She would. How many problems can a thirteen year old girl have with hot, shirtless guys and sunny, wonderful beaches?

God, if only John would stop moving them around so much.

Deanna gently kicked the blanket off her calves and stood up from the bed, eyes bleary and stinging. She grabbed her bra and pulled her sweatshirt over her head, watching as Sam stirred sleepily.

"'eanna? Wha-" Sammy mumbles. Deanna smiles and sits beside her, frowning at the creaky, hard motel mattress.

"Hey. Dad's... _out_ , I guess. Breakfast?"

Sam nods her head, grabbing a ponytail holder from her pocket and throwing her hair into a messy bun.

"Sure, yeah. Um," she starts, clearing her throat. "What are we doing today?"

Deanna shrugs and blows a raspberry, roaming through her duffel for a few bucks. She pulls out two fifties and grins.

"Dunno. Dad didn't exactly say how long he would be gone, Sammy. And I want to be here when he gets back."

Sam nods, knowingly, and walks to the bathroom with her tongue held between her teeth.

"Damn it, John," Deanna murmurs.

Screw it.

"Sammy!" She yells, and Sam appears through the door within seconds, a cheap toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Huh?!"

"We're going out."

"Where? My last bra broke last week, I don't exactly--"

Deanna sighs for the third time in five minutes and nods, pulling out another bra from her bag and tossing it to her sister.

"Might be a little big, but...you can stuff it or somethin' so it won't look wierd. Or just...well, you're like a full B, right?"

"Yup. And still growing. Just like your big ass."

Deanna flips her the bird and rolls her eyes jokingly, lips upturning slowly.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get ready, Samuel."

"Says the girl who was named after our Grandpa."

...

They walk to the nearest Walmart with help of Google Maps (no matter how many times Deanna scoffed at the idea of friggin' digital maps, how stupid) and manage to find a couple of necessities, not going over fourty bucks, somehow.

And then they're standing by the underwear and a boy catches Deanna's eye for about the umpteenth time.

She smiles and runs a hand through her ash blonde, short boy-length hair, and the boys deep, brown eyes stare into her soul a little deeper.

"Deanna!" Sam basically yells, " _he's staring at you."_

Dean flushes red and walks to the next isle, frowning. He was hot. Like, holy shit, he was hot.

But she would never see him again, thanks, Sammy.

"Ugh! Learn to shut your big damn mouth, Samantha!"

Deanna drags her away from the bras, pinching her arm the whole way out.

"Ow, let go! Jesus. I. Am. _Coming_!" Sam shouts, laughing. "What's the big deal?! He was staring at you!" 

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for yelling that in the middle of the friggin' store!"

"Don't be mean," she says. "Besides, he had cigarettes in his pocket. Ew."

"Too much TV for you. Smoking isn't all that bad," Deanna says, looking both ways before they begin to run across the street.

"Yes, it is."

"Whatever you say, Sammy. Whatever you say."


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna and Sammy go see a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Let's just say I'm awful at transition scenes, and this one just wasn't coming.

"Whaddaya say we go se a movie, huh, Sammy?"

The younger girl shrugged. "What's showing right now?"

"Dunno. Battle of the Five Armies, I'd reckon. Wanna go see that?"

"Uhhhhh... Yes and no."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"No I don't. There aren't supposed to be any clowns in it."

"Ha ha. Well I don't expect you to understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when it comes to movies and crap you're like a soulless, emotionless monster."

"Huh?"

"You didn't cry during Doomsday /or/ Reichenbach!"

"Really? This again?"

"Yes, this again! It was heartbreaking!"

"They were fictional characters!"

"'The characters may be fake, but the feelings are real'!"

"Are you sure you are okay, Sammy?"

"Oh my God, just forget it."

"Look, you wanna go or not?"

"Yes! I wanna flipping go! Christ."

"All right, all right! Don't get your panties in a bunch, I was just makin' sure."

"Can I punch you?"

"If you can manage to land a punch, by all means, Sammy."

The younger girl glared at the elder, who simply returned a shit-eating grin.

"Come on, let's go find a theatre."

~~~

After getting nearly hopelessly lost, Sam pulled out her phone to locate the nearest open theatre, which had Deanna scoffing.

"Come on, Sammy, I'm sure we can-"

"Shut up, Deanna."

~~~

When they finally found a theatre, it was nearly one. The girls bought tickets, popcorn, candy; and because Deanna was Deanna, she'd harmlessly (shamlessly) flirted with the girl at the ticket counter and the guy at the concessions counter.

~roughly three hours later~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T THAT BAD?!" Sam exploded at her sister after the older girl had said the movie wasn't so bad.

"I mean, I liked it, but... I expected more tragedy and drama. As it was, there wasn't really any... I don't know. It was just missing something."

"What was it missing?!"

"I don't know! You're the nerd, Sammy, you figure it out."

"There was /nothing/ wrong with it, Deanna! The visuals were stunning, the audio was flawless, and the Elvish translations never missed a beat."

"Whatever." the older girl muttered.

"You're just pissed that Dad took off without telling you again."

"No I'm not."

"Liar! You've been acting off ever since you realised he was gone this morning, and don't try to deny it, because /I know you/. Better than I know myself. Come on, Dea. Tell me?"

"You're a bitch."

"Jerk." Sam responded automatically.

Deanna grinned. "I just... He used to tell me, you know? I mean, yeah, it was when you were a lot younger and I needed to keep a close eye on you, but, still."

"He knows we can take care of ourselves, Dea. Don't get so hung up over it."

"Yeah, whatever." Deanna shrugged it off, burying the hurt inside and ignoring it. Like she had with everything else. "You wanna do something else?"

Sam shrugged. "We could... Uh, I dunno. Go back to the hotel and watch pay-per-view until Dad gets back?"

Deanna shrugged. "Okay. I- son of a bitch."

"What?"

"You remember that cute girl at the counter when we walked in?"

Sam shrugged. "If you swing that way."

"You know you do, shut up. Look." Deanna pointed in the direction of a little alcove that was out of the eyeline of damn near everything but their location.

Sam turned her head to look, and caught sight of the girl she /did/ remember as the hot girl who'd sold them the tickets. Okay, so she swang that way, didn't mean she was going to admit that aloud to Deanna. But anyway, the girl. She was... For lack of a better, American word, (so sue her, she liked British tv. There were hot girls (and guys) with hot accents) snogging with a guy. With a mullet. Um.... Awkward. Sam laughed. "You hit on her!" she cackled, pointing at Deanna.

Deanna blushed. "Shut your face." she muttered.

~~~

On the way back to the motel they bought some more food with the money they had left, (about thirty bucks) and flopped down to watch whatever random show happened to be on. The show turned out to be Psych, and it was one about a guy who thought he was a werewolf. Deanna scoffed at the idiot on the screen, pointing out allthe inconsistencies between the idiot onscreen and real life. After that, there was a marathon of the original series of Star Trek, and the girls settled in to watch. Everything was good; for the time being.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes Dea on a hunt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SLIGHTLY IMPLIED RAPE THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT IS NOT IN YOUR CONFORT ZONE.
> 
> Also, a head gets cut off...but you probably already expected some violence.

They were surrounded.

Ten--no, fifteen, she hadn't seen the group in the corner--vampires were baring their fangs under the shallow moonlight that crawled in through the busted windows.

"Shit," she mutters, slipping a magazine into the bottom of her pistol. It clicks into place, and every pair of eyes that she could see looks down to the weapon held tightly between her fingers.

John slams against her back, their shoulders colliding almost painfully, but not painfully enough to bother Deanna in the slightest.

A blade is thrust into the hand that isn't holding the gun and she silently thanks God that John knew what the hell he was doing because she had no backup plans here; no idea of escaping, no words of persuasion dancing on her tongue. Nothing but a gun and some amateur fighting skills that wouldn't do jack against the nest of vamps that stood a mere ten feet from them now.

"Oh, look at what we got here, now..." one mutters, his deep accent perfectly matching his dark skin that reflects in the moonlight. He smiles a horrible, devilish grin and steps forward, eyes on Deanna.

"Pretty little thing you've brought us on this fine night, John."

"It doesn't have to be this way, Benjamin," John says, head leaning against Deanna's.

She wants to ask how the hell they know each other, but there are more important matters at hand, and if they survive this, there will always be more time for questions later--not that John will answer them clearly, but still.

"Oh, but it does. You killed one'a mine," the vampire pauses, stepping forward once more. He places a cold, dead hand on Deanna's thigh. She doesn't move.

The hand moves upward towards her stomach, and she shudders, eyes closing tightly.

"Now I'm gon' enjoy killin' one'a yours."

In a manner of speaking, it happened quite fucking suddenly; so suddenly, in fact, that Deanna nearly screamed at the top of her lungs at her own actions.

The vampire's--Benjamin, Deanna remembers--head is on the floor, detached from his shoulders, and Deanna's knife is stuck in his dead flesh. She doesn't remember thinking anything along the lines of, 'kill this sonofabitch right god damn now', but it happened, and she can't change that.

She forces the blade out of his throat and then turns to John.

He's pissed--but that's nothing compared to the obvious rage that resides in the creatures around them.

They're totally screwed.

...

Sam is alone. Again.

Not that she isn't used to it by now, of course; but John didn't usually take Deanna with him on hunts like this, let alone for this many hours at a time.

But they'll come back, and Dea will be fine, and John will be a little pissy, but fine none the less.

Or so she hopes, anyway.

...

"Dea," John whispers so quietly that if the things surrounding them were human they wouldn't hear; but Deanna knows they can hear everything including their heartbeats.

She sighs.

"Dad?" She says, swallowing. She's never been in this type of situation before and isn't sure on how to handle it.

"What you did," he replies, "was stupid. But I can't say I haven't done anything equally as bad, or worse. So. I'm not--"

"Get 'em!" A female vampire shouts, and the surrounding creatures lunge forward as quickly as possible, and John raises his pistol, and Deanna hers, dropping the blade in the process.

  
She shoots two in the head, one finger on the trigger, the others wrapped around the guard. She controls her thoughts and remembers to breathe carefully, because every breath could be her last if she isn't aware of herself.

Three run for her, eyes on her wrists and thighs--she'd worn a sweatshirt and covered her neck--and she ducks as one lunges for her face, raising the gun to his stomach and pulling the trigger.

She thanks God for the second time that night; this time for the fact that she had remembered to lace the bullets with as much dead man's blood as she could.

It did the job just fine.

Seven more stand before them--not so bad, she supposes, all things considered--but they look at the bodies and begin to, oddly enough, Dea thinks, run out of the house.

She gets one more in the head, leaving the other six to escape.

John falls to his knees in relief beside her.

...

"Dea!" Sam shouts as they walk through the door, eyes bloodshot and purple rimmed. It was seven in the morning and John was tired as all get out.

He doesn't say a thing as Deanna slugs to the bathroom, pulling her sweatshirt off she she went, breathing deeply.

He almost regrets taking her, and then doesn't, knowing he would be dead and Benjamin would still be alive if it wasn't for her.

He reminds himself to thank her later.

"How--" Samantha starts, and John turns towards her. She frowns. "Um. How did it...did you...?"

"Yeah, Sammy," he whispers. "We got them. Did you sleep any? Or eat?"

"Oh," she says, nodding. "Yeah. Do you want me to--"

"Sleep," he tells her. "I can tell when you're lying. Go get some sleep. We're fine. Deanna is fine. Go," he finishes, not unkindly, and she slowly walks to the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush from her duffel on the way.

...

"Well," Deanna says, smiling. She hands John a bottle of soda and throws one back to Sam, "all in all, I'd say it went pretty damn well. Dad?"

"Er...well..."

"Hey. We're alive. So I'm gonna say it was pretty fucking awesome."

"Deanna!" John snaps, knuckles turning white against the steering wheel. "Don't talk like that."

"We just killed more than half a nest of vamps, and we're on our way to the police station so you can pretend to be an FBI agent to get some info on some dead guy--who was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time, by the way--and yet you don't want me to say fuck."

"Don't sass me, Dea," he says, a hint of a smile on his lips. Deanna laughs and props her feet up on the dashboard.

"Alright," she whispers, and then hastily adds, "Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR MOVE, CATE. (Just kidding. Thanks for reading!!)
> 
> The next chapter may not be posted for another week and a half or so, since Cate will be in a play and not have time to write it yet. But I think we'll be able to get one more chapter in before May.  
> Wish Cate good luck in her play! :)


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby talks to the girls about enrolling in school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Chuck, guys, I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry to keep you waiting this long. Lemme 'splain. I had a play last weekend, and the week before I lost my iPod for several days (I lost it on set in the fucking couch, if you'll pardon the language). I know that's no excuse, and I'm really sorry this chapter is short, but exams are also in three weeks, so that may take a toll on my productivity as well. Once again, terribly sorry for the wait and length of the chapter, but here it is.

When John said they were going to be staying with Bobby for a while, both girls assumed that meant they were heading to South Dakota, but no, they were staying in California. The way John told it, he was tracking something and would be gone for a while. At this point, they'd heard that enough to expect him to come stumbling in after at least six months, drunk and telling them to pack. So they rolled their eyes and agreed. They would need to be enrolled in school eventually, and they assumed Bobby would take care of that.

Bobby himself brought the subject up one day. "Girls," he called them into the living room.

"Yeah?" they said at the same time.

"C'mere a minute."

Sam came and plopped down right beside Bobby, while Deanna walked in slower at sat down a bit farther away.

"What's up, Bobby?" Deanna asked.

"Well, since Chistmas isn't that far away, I figure it's time to get you enrolled in school."

"Okay, so...?"

"So, I was thinking of enrolling you in a Christian school."

"A Christian- wha- Bobby-"

"Look, I know it doesn't sound appealing to you, but, it'll be good for you, and-"

"What's the library like?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Takes up about half of the school. Best in the state." Bobby said, proudly.

Dean scoffed. "So? Come on, Bobby!"

"Deanna, look, the school I'm thinking of is, believe it or not, the cheapest in the area. I've got an old friend teaching there, and he was able to get me a huge discount. Registration requires a letter from a teacher and a preacher, but I figure between me and Jim, we can fudge our way to covered. They've got a shooting range, Deanna."

The older girl perked up at that. "Bow or firearm?"

"Both, as long as you bring everything yourself."

"Ammo too?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure we could scrounge something up."

Deanna grinned. "Handgun or rifle and shotgun?"

"Handgun, of course. You think they're gonna let you shoot a rifle indoors?"

She laughed.

"So you'll be okay with it?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Sam?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

Bobby smiled at them. "Great."


	6. ***NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda just gonna be a huge Author's Note, sorry.

Okay, so It isn't actually my turn to write a chapter yet, and I didn't even tell Tessa I was going to do this, but just in case she has this ginormous stroke of genious and cranks out a whole chapter before Saturday, I figured I would warn you guys of a few things ahead of time. (I'm really sorry I didn't say anything about this to you, love ((you know who you are)) but I already warned you I'd be leaving.)

This next week, (about Saturday through maybe... Friday(?)) I will be out of state for a VBS that I am in a skit for. I don't know if I will have WiFi or not, so I very well will not receive or send any messages/updates/whatever else I can't think of. Also, I am babysitting all summer, so I do not have much free time. I hope all if you lovely readers understand. :)

Thank you bunches for reading this! You're all great.

~qwerty


	7. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna screams, Bobby throws his foot on the brakes repeatedly and they all fly forward, eyes clenched shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First off, I want to apologize for the wait; that was entirely my (Tessa's) fault. I just...couldn't find inspiration. 
> 
> This chapter will be split in two parts, both will be about Christmas. 
> 
> Yay for Christmas in June!

"So," Deanna starts, leaning over the back of Bobby's kitchen chair. The wood creaks beneath her weight, and she sighs as Bobby turns to face her, eyebrows raised in question.

"Spit it out, girl," he grunts, and she smiles, nodding.

"Right. Okay. So, Christmas is like...four days away." Deanna starts, looking down at the wood flooring she helped Bobby lay down about five years ago. "And I know it's late, but. I want to get Sammy something," she pauses, thinking."...something good, something John would never think twice about getting her."

"You in competition to be her favorite 'a kin? Shit, Deanna, thought you were better'n that. Ain't about the gifts," he says, standing up. He glares right through her and she practically cowers away, moving to lean against the concrete countertop.

She scrapes her forearm against the roughness of it, but doesn't say anything.

_Blood doesn't scare a soldier. It makes 'em tougher._

The air seems to change, just then; as if Deanna has done something terribly stupid and violently wrong.

 _I just want her to be happy_ , she thinks, arms folded together against her chest.

"I know you want what's best for her, Dee, but tryin' ta be better than her daddy ain't gonna work." Bobby whispers. He opens the fridge, uncaps a beer and drinks for a few seconds before turning back to her. "You need to be there for her just as much as he does, but not as a competitor; just as a sister. Family don't end in blood, girl."

...

Bobby takes the girls shopping two days later, when the heat has settled and it's sometime in the AM. Sam is all wide eyed and bubbly while Deanna feels like she has just been ran over by a truck, having just been woke up at 2:30 to go to god damn Wal-Mart for Christmas shopping.

When she told Bobby she wanted to get Sam something, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"Psst," Sam says, turning to face Deanna,having taken the window seat this time, "are you getting your period? You don't look--"

"No, that was last week." She whispers, leaning away from Bobby. "Just tired as hell, Sammy. You know. It's like four in the friggin' morning."

"Yeah, I do know, and it's awesome. I'm so excited, I know exactly what I'm gonna get you..." Sam breathes, sniffling. "You're gonna love it, I-- _BOBBY_! DEER!" Sam yells, voice squeaky and high pitched, eyes wide no longer in joy, but in terror.

The truck skids forward across the road, spinning slightly. Sam screams again when it doesn't stop moving just as Deanna throws herself over top of the younger Winchester, body shaking. The hot, suffocating night air fills the truck when one of the windows break, glass falling in their laps and onto the floorboards.

Deanna screams, Bobby throws his foot on the brakes repeatedly and they all fly forward, eyes clenched shut.

They hit the side of the hill, just barely; just enough to make an impact.

Its over as soon as it begins. The air fills with the scent of burnt rubber and the odd smell of an airbag--like smoke and mud, Deanna thinks. She pushes herself up and turns to look at Bobby, shoulder sore from the impact of the airbag. The deer had gotten away unscathed, Deanna notes, brushing scattered pieces of broken glass off of her thighs, watching as the deer crosses the road as if nothing has happened.

"Bobby?"

"You alright, kiddo?" He responds, voice rough with emotion. He pulls his hat off and runs a shaky hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm good," she says, grunting in pain. "Airbag hit my shoulder, shit, ow...Sam, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just bruised my leg, I think. I hit the car door pretty hard," Samantha replies, sighing. She playfully shoves Deanna off of her shoulders, grinning. 

"I'm sorry, girls, I--I wanted you to--well. I'm gonna go call Rufus, ask him to come pick us up. We can still go, if--"

"Nah," Sam says. "Tomorrow, maybe? Let's just...deal with this. We can burn that bridge when we get there."

"Don't you mean cross?"

"It's a malaphor, Dee,"

"You mean, metaphor?"

"...never mind."

...

"Christmas is tomorrow," Sam whispers, slipping under the covers next to Deanna. "If you don't like what I got you, I--"

"I'll love it, I know it. Now go to sleep,"

"Okay. I feel kinda bad about Bobby's truck, still," Sam mutters, and Deanna sighs.

"I know," she replies, "me too. But...the only thing we can do is help him fix it, and you don't know shit about cars, so I'll be doing that."

"Jerk," Sam says.

"Bitch," Deanna retorts, and they're asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time, folks! P.S., I'm sorry this chapter was so short and it felt kinda rushed, but...I needed to post one.


	8. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping paper is ripped and strewn across the floor in multiple pieces but the mess is very much worth it when Sam pulls her gifts out and almost cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been over a month and its all my fault. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy some much needed fluffy Christmas love.

"Wake up," Sam whispers, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. She grins and pushes at Deanna's shoulder excitedly. "Deanna!" 

"What?! Jesus, Sammy. Gonna give me damn heart attack one of these days..." Deanna mumbles, kicking the blanket off herself. She stands and follows Sam to the livingroom, where Bobby stands surrounded by presents and looking tired as hell. He sighs and hands four to Sam, two to Deanna and two for himself. 

"But if I get four, it isn't fair..." Sam starts, biting her lip. Deanna smirks.

"Just enjoy it, Sam. Its okay, seriously. No one gives a shit."

"Watch your fuckin' mouth," Bobby mumbles tiredly, but his heart isn't in it. His voice is deep and scratchy, and it makes Sam laugh, almost. 

Deanna pokes her tongue out at him and, unable to contain herself any longer, says, "open 'em, sasquatch! We haven't got all day!"

Wrapping paper is ripped and strewn across the floor in multiple pieces but the mess is very much worth it when Sam pulls her gifts out and almost cries.

"How did you even," she gasps, running her hands along the boots like they would break. "I never--when did you--"

"I saw you looking at them," Deanna says, grinning. She yawns and pulls a gift into her lap, watching as Sam continue opening her gifts--a beautiful Ruby pocket knife from Bobby, a bracelet from Deanna and twenty bucks from John. 

"Okay, your turn." 

"Yeah, yeah," she fakes, tearing open the first gift. 

"Sam'n'I both chipped in, thought you'd like that more'n anything else we could find," Bobby smiles, and Deanna can't believe what she's looking at.

The jacket is leather--real leather, not the fake shit--and dark brown and wrinkly and beautiful. She can't take her eyes off it.

The ten dollars from John go to Sam, because, "I don't need it, I've got plenty saved up, and it'll buy you that MP3 player you wanted, fuckin' take it, Sam, I don't need it, Jesus..." 

Bobby smiles at the (very expensive) bottle of Jack Daniel's and the car part that Sam can't remember the name of but knows he had been wanting it for some time now. 

They watch Elf for the third time that week, eat cookies for breakfast and don't go to sleep till Bobby makes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole 'Ruby Knife' thing--I'm pretending it's a brand. That's all. Might be significant later on though. 
> 
> A, I think we promised these people some Destiel.
> 
> I think we need to introduce a certain beautiful, angel-faced someone into this story. 
> 
> Or...should we make them wait even longer? *laughs maniacally*


	9. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the amount of time it took to write this chapter and its length.

"Four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The girls blew their noisemakers obnoxiously and Bobby downed a shot as the year officially changed from 2014 to 2015.

John hadn't shown up yet, and the girls were having a blast. Bobby had officially enrolled them in the school, which they would be going to in a few days.

Bobby had talked to them about the school, especially to Deanna about her flippant attitude toward education. He'd told her she would go to the school and like it whether she wanted to or not, and she sullenly conceeded. Bobby had promised they would be there for a while, and Sam was ecstatic, even if Deanna was less than thrilled. Sam had a feeling Dea would grow to like this school, and she knew that she would love it.

\---

Deanna retired early that night, complaining of an upset stomach, but Sam knew better than to believe that, even if Bobby had suspiciously acquiesced.

"Dea?" Sam called, knocking lightly as she opened the door.

"What, Sammy?" Deanna looked up from the book in her hands.

Sam's eyebrows raised, amused. "Is that a /book/, Deanna? I'm shocked!"

"Shuddup." Deanna reached back, picking up the first thing her hand closed around and throwing it.

Sam laughed and caught it reflexively. Then she looked at it carefully. "Dea, what is this?" she asked, her brows furrowing in confusion. She turned it over and caught a glimpse of a guy's face before the picture was snatched out of her hands by a pale Deanna.

"It's nothing. Leave it be, Sammy."

"Dea...?"

"Drop it, Sammy." the older girl snapped. She sighed at the hurt look on her younger sister's face. "Just... Can we not?"

"Okay, Dea. Whatever."

"Look, I just... I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Hey... You wanna watch an A-Team?"

"The lumberjack episode?"

Deanna grinned. "Sure, Sammy."

\---

Bobby found the two downstairs the next morning curled up together on the couch, the television droning on in the background.

"Time to get up girls!"

Deanna groaned and rubbed at her face, wrapping an arm around the younger girl when Sam curled into her.

"Don' wanna move." she grumbled.

Deanna laughed at the younger girl. "C'mon, Sammy." she lightly pushed the other girl off her lap as she stood up.

"No." Sam petulantly fell over on her other side to curl back up.

"Sam, gotta get up."

"But whyyyy, Bobby?"

"Cos you gotta get ready to get up early for school, that's why." the mam grunted.

Deanna snorted. "If you don't get up, I'll sit on you." she threatened.

"No you won't."

"Oh yeah?" Deanna plopped herself down on her sister's side. "Reallt? I won't sit on you, huh, Sammy?"

"Ugh, okay, I'll get up! Just get-- off!"

Deanna laughed. "Mission accomplished."

"Bleurgh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 1/8/17: I just realised that before I had set this story in 2010/11 and TBotFA didn't come out until 2014 ((which I fucking knew, I'm just dumb)) that detail has now been amended, sorry to anyone who caught that, it was my bad.


	10. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AND THAT IS MY FAULT. Luckily, A and I have some goooooddddd stuff planned.
> 
> This chapter is short. I'm sorry.

Deanna shuddered at the thought of school. School.

Ugh.

She vaguely wondered if Bobby would let her play hooky, but her brain shot the idea of that down when she remembered that she did need an actual education other than Wikipedia articles at three AM.

“Tired,” Sammy yawned, arms stretching above her head with a groan. 

She looked younger when she was tired, and suddenly, Deanna could only think of Sammy's (secret) eighth birthday party.  
  


“Yeah, me too. Oh well.”  
  


"I hate new schools. It’s so awkward.” She complained, and Deanna smiled.

  
“Yep. Just like your face!” Deanna teased and Sam scowled, eyebrows shooting together. 

“Just messin' with ya, Sam, “

  
“Shuddup.”

  
Deanna grinned and grabbed Sam by the arm, dragging her downstairs. Bobby was at the table, mug in his hand—coffee, straight black—and hat on his head.

  
“They’re alive,” he says, laughing; and its genuine and happy and Deanna loves the sound of it.

  
“One of us is,” Sam groans, plopping down on a wooden chair.

  
“Don’t bother sittin' down, girl, we gotta go. Get in the truck. Deanna,” he threw her the keys, “start her up, would'ya?”

  
Deanna smiled again. She wasn’t used to smiling this much but she had a good feeling about today.

  
“Kay. C'mon, you friggin' zombie,”

  
“Excuse you, we call them walkers in this house.”

  
“Just get in the car, you nerd.”

  
“Says the girl re-reading The Hobbit for the millionth time.”  
...  
The place was big—and Sam looked terrified.

  
“You’ll be fine,” Deanna muttered. “At least you don’t have glasses and braces and tons of acne.” 

  
“What’s wrong with glasses and braces? I wish I had braces, this tooth—“

  
“—is fine, now shut up. Bye, Bobby!”

  
“Bye, girls. You know my number and where I’ll be.”

  
And then he was gone.

  
And they were forced to walk inside.

  
The first thing Deanna noticed was that she had math before anything else. Ugh. And then…gym? Double ugh.

  
She could slit the throat of a vampire quicker than a rubber band could snap but she was forced to go a damn Christian Academy?

  
Sammy was actually…smiling.

  
At a boy. A much older boy. (Granted, at her height, Sammy looked all of her thirteen years and then some.)

  
“Stop it,” Deanna mutters, swatting at Sammy's shoulder. She scowls and turns away from the guy, who shrugs and walks away.

  
“I wanna see the library. Ugh, I bet it smells like old pages and ink.”

  
“Uh, ew?”

  
“No, good. Very good.” Sam smiles, day dreaming happily. (Nerd.)

  
“Well. I’ve got a few minutes before—oh my god.” Deanna nearly chokes.

  
Brown eyes meet her own, staring; and Deanna can’t move. 

She has a stupid look on her face and she really doesn’t care, at this point, because Brown Eyes is approaching her and oh no. Nope. This can’t happen. She can’t—

  
“Hi,” he says. “I'm Jimmy Novak.”

 


	11. Chapter X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG AND IS PROBABLY SHIT
> 
> ...
> 
> Okay, now that that's out of the way, I do really want to apologise to any of you who read this story because first of all this chapter is nowhere near my best work, and second of all this took me far longer than it should have and is far shorter than it should be. Small note: we gave Jimmy brown eyes so that we can differentiate between him and Cas.
> 
> We really do have great things planned for this fic, I just really suck at filler chapters.

"Jesus. Mary. And Joseph." Deanna breathed. "Uh, hi. I'm... Deanna."

The dark haired boy smirked, blatantly checking her out.

"Jimmy!" a blonde came barreling down the hallway, colliding into the boy and hugging him tightly.

"Hey, kiddo." Jimmy laughed too, hugging her back. "So, /Deanna/." he said, as if testing out her name. "Are you a... Senior?"

"Uh junior. My little sister," she said, nudging Sam with her foot, "Is a sevvie."

"Isn't Gabrielle as sevvie?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, she is actually. What's your name?" he asked Sam, looking around Deanna a bit.

"Samantha. I go by Sam."

Jimmy laughed. "Well, Sam, how about you and I dip in the office real quick so that I can talk to Mrs Yokim, then I'll introduce you to my little cousin and you can follow her around and bug her if you need anything, sound reasonable?"

"Uh... Sure, I guess."

"Atta girl." Jimmy winked at her. "You'll like it here. It ain't so bad." before he disappeared into the office, the threw Deanna a wink over his shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Deanna."

"So, I guess it's up to me to show you around." the blonde spoke up. "I'm Jo, by the way. I work at a movie theatre toward the edge of town, so if you and your sister ever wanna discount for a movie, lemme know, and I'll hook you up."

Deanna laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So, this school is pretty easy to navigate. It's just a rectangle, and in theory you shouldn't have any classes upstairs, but theory and practice are two different things entirely."

"Which classes are upstairs?"

"Algebra, Geometry, I think... Pre-calc? But that should be it. Everything else is downstairs. Here, follow me and I'll give you a tour."

Jo began walking down the hall, ignoring the first several doors. "That first door we passed is just another door to the office, and these other three are the councillor's office, and our... Well, I'm not quite sure what Mr Wilde is, but he's an administrator, and the staff lounge." She stopped in front of the door in the corner. "Okay, so this is Mr Smith's room. He can be a little eccentric, but he's the best science teacher I've ever had. These are the locker rooms," she continued, passing further down the hall, "And this is Miss Dark's room. She teaches choir, and she's actually pretty good at it. Are you taking choir?"

Deanna laughed incredulously. "Uh, no. Singing is very much not my thing."

"Hmm." Jo shrugged. "Oh well, it isn't for everyone. Uh, further down here is Metatron's room." she rolled her eyes. I swear, the man thinks he's the Scribe of God or something. He teaches PE and Government and Accounting, so we have him second period."

"Ew."

"Exactly. Now, Mr Milton is pretty chill most of the time. He's the French teacher, and he's Jimmy's cousin, so... There's that. Mr B's the English teacher, he's Mr Milton's brother, but goes by Mr B to avoid mixups. They share a student teacher, her name is Jess, and she is the best. Don't ask me how it works because I honestly have no idea, but it does. Mrs Mills teaches Spanish and Ethics, and Psychology if it's available, but there wasn't enough interest this year. Now, our Bible teacher, I know, ew, is Chuck Shurley, and he is actually the best. I mean, yeah, he teaches Bible, but he makes it interesting somehow. Like, he /really/ knows his stuff."

"Well, don't all of you? I mean, didn't you all kinda... Grow up with this stuff?"

Jo hummed. "Some of us did, but not all of us. It's actually pretty cool, because we get to have theological debates every now and again."

"Interesting."

"Anyway, Miss Milton teaches the junior highers math, again, Mr Milton's sister. Honestly, it's like the entire family is made of teachers. Azazel teaches history, and it is so. Boring. None of us know his last name, it's kind of this running joke that he doesn't have one. Ms MacLeod teaches art. She's pretty nice, I guess, but she's a real witch sometimes."

Deanna's head snapped up at that. A witch? Here?

Jo must've seen the alarmed look on her face, because she was quick to assure her, "She isn't an actual witch! Just seems like it sometimes. I swear, she's four hundred, she's been teaching here forever, but she looks super young."

"Oh, um. Interesting."

"Anyway, Lucifer is our theatre teacher. I know it's an odd name, particularly here, but... He's actually pretty awesome. Naomi is the councillor, avoid her at all costs. And Abaddon is the principal, sometimes I swear she's possessed."

Deanna stopped. What was it with this school and supernatural references being thrown about without a thought?

"Not really possessed, of course," Jo continued, not noticing Deanna's hesitation. "I mean, could you imagine?" she laughed as if demonic possession was a joke. "She just.... She's really harsh sometimes, I tell you what. I mean, have you seen the dress code for this damn school?!"

She hadn't, actually. "Um..."

"I'll elaborate for you. No athletic shorts or pants, no shorts shorter than two inches above the knee, same goes for dresses and skirts. It's ridiculous! How are we supposed to find clothes that are comfortable in the summer weather when our dress code makes it impossible to wear any clothes that are made for girls anymore!"

Deanna looked down at her own jeans and flannel. "Uh, well, I don't-"

"Oh, well I mean, hey if that's all you wear, that's great." Jo threw he a wink. "Looks great on you. I'm just saying, for those of us who wear shorts and skirts and the like, it's frustrating."

"I get it."

"You should sit with us at lunch." Jo gave her a smile. "Your little sister can sit with us too, Gabrielle does all the time."

Deanna smiled tentatively. "Thanks, I might take you up on that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify:
> 
> Mr Smith- Doctor Who reference  
> Miss Dark- Amara  
> Metatron- this one isn't hard, guys.  
> Mr Milton- Michael  
> Mr B- Balthazar (I'm really creative, guys)  
> Mrs Mills- Jodi. Duh.  
> Chuck is Chuck.  
> Miss Milton- Anna  
> Azazel- the yellow eyed demon, if you haven't gotten that far yet  
> Ms MacLeod- Rowena  
> Lucifer- Mark Pellegrino's Lucifer, not Misha's  
> Naomi  
> Abaddon
> 
> If you read, kudos and comments give our zombie writer brains life and fill us with endless joy!!


	12. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now, she's content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I take too long and this is short.

By the time the day is over, Deanna is exhausted. Jo talked her head off each chance she got--which isn't to say Deanna didn't like her, she was just fine--and Jimmy caught her eye every now and then.

Remembering names and attempting to catch up with the studying was difficult. 

Sam didn't help. She talked more than Jo did, practically screaming about Gabrielle on the way home.

“She's real great,” Sam smiles.

“Groovy.” Deanna comments, using her book bag as a pillow against the old Toyota’s window. Bobby gives her a look. 

They get home soon after and Deanna hardly remembers dinner. She does her chores and makes sure to check on the roosters before she heads to bed (there's always a fight going on in the chicken coop.)

Her feet sludge up the steps. Her breath is slow. 

She hasn't felt this tired in months. 

The excitement has gone down a bit; and she knows that she might get bad again soon. But the knowledge of that keeps her head above water, at least for now. 

For now, she's content. For now, she's tired, and happy, and it hasn't been like this in...well.

She doesn't know how long it's been since she hasn't had to watch her ass twenty-four-seven. 

It's nice. 

Her head hits the pillow, and a few seconds later, she's asleep. 

Finally. 

~"Deanna, take your sister outside! Go!” 

there's a fire 

she can't breathe, it hurts.

her eyes sting and suddenly she's outside. 

yellow eyes flash. 

sam isn't sam. but isn't she? 

“Deanna--Deanna--”~

“Deanna! What in the hell is with all the screaming?!” Bobby shakes her awake around midnight. Her arms are clawed up from her own doing and her heart won't slow.

Shit. 

“I'm sorry,” she cries. Dry sobs escape her sore throat. “I'm sorry. I had a nightmare.”

Bobby nods and pulls her close. She wraps her arms around his neck.

“Hush, now. Ain't nothin’ you can help, girl.” He pauses. She lets go.

“I'm sorry.”

“Stay home from school tomorrow,” he insists. “Don't need you getting hurt. Not there. Not now.”

She nods.

When she falls asleep this time, it's peaceful; every dream out of reach.


	13. Chapter XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you know what I realised? Most of our chapters so far have been Deanna centred, and I thought, hell, let's write a Sam chapter. Here it is, folks, a little bit of Samantha and Gabrielle action!
> 
> Again, I am sorry this chapter took so long. I should probably apologise for length too, as I have no clue how long this chapter really is since I wrote in in the notes app on my iPod, but anyway. Here it is! I hope you like it!

The next day Sam finds Gabrielle hanging out in the gym with her cousin before school.

"Hey, Gabby!" she grins and rushes over, smiling shyly at Jimmy when he waves at her.

"Hey, Sam!" the shorter girl holds her arms out for a hug which Sam smiles and gives her.

"Sam." Jimmy smiles at the seventh grader, not wanting to scare her off. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's at home. I think she got sick last night or something." she shrugged. "Bobby didn't tell me."

"Hey, are you excited to do improv today?" Gabrielle tugged on Sam's hand to pull her down on the bleacher next to her.

"In theatre?"

Gabby rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, in English. Yes, in theatre!"

"Oh." Sam smiled softly. "I dunno. I'm not always the best at improv."

"Pssh." Gabby batted a hand at her as if she didn't believe a word the other girl said. "Everyone's bad at improv, sweetie. It's part of the fun. Don't tell Lucifer I told you that though, he goes a little bit mental if a lot of us don't take improv 'seriously'."

Sam giggled at the put upon expression that Gabrielle pulled. "What do you mean seriously?"

"Well, some of the guys in our class tend to goof off when we're doing improv, you know, to make people laugh, and it's really freaking funny! But Luci doesn't like it."

"Oh." Sam fake pouted a bit and smiled brightly when Gabrielle laughed. "I guess I'll just try to take it seriously, then."

Gabrielle nodded and pulled what she obviously thought was a business-like face. "Yes, completely serious. We must have no fun at all. It's all very srs bsns."

The two broke out into giggles, causing the juniors sitting down a few bleachers to smile.

\---

"Ugh." Sam pouted. "I don't wanna go to math."

"Why are you complaining? You're in the high math class you get to get away from all of these idiots." Gabrielle glared at one of the guys in their class who was making a ridiculous noise and setting all his friends off in laughter.

"Yeah, but you're not in there and it's all eighth graders. I don't know any of them!"

"Oh." Gabrielle looked down at the floor for a moment, her face scrunched up in thought. "We could... Skip?"

"Are you kidding? I can't skip class, my sister would kill me!"

Sam looked so scandalised that Gabrielle couldn't help but laugh. "It was just a suggestion, Sammy. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Sam scowled at her friend. "Asshole."

The shorter girl grinned. "Many a word has been used to describe me, dear one, and that one, I think, suits me best."

Sam couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her as she shoved Gabrielle lightly. "You're so weird."

"Yeah, you like me though."

"Nah." Sam smirked. "You're the worst, I hate you."

"Sure, but are love and hate really all that different?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're a dork. I have to get to class."

"Do you need me to walk you?"

"I think I'm good. Thanks, though."

"Anytime, my lady."

"Seeya next period, Gabby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
